


haikyuu lost episode

by theswimmingcorps, tsukkichan (theswimmingcorps)



Series: inspiring fics bro [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crack, Creepypasta, Lost Episode, M/M, So crepy!, spokky storey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 23:11:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4324395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theswimmingcorps/pseuds/theswimmingcorps, https://archiveofourown.org/users/theswimmingcorps/pseuds/tsukkichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is the lost episode of haikyuu<br/>it is very scary story<br/>read at own risk!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	haikyuu lost episode

haikyuu lost episode

**this is realy crepy crepypasta. read at own risk!! 100% tru!!**

one day at 2:28 am I was watching TV because I could not slep because I was not tired. I was going throwgh guide and saw my favoret show haikyuu. I lvoe this show so I turn it on. It was just now coming on. I was hap hap.

it began playing the opening them song but halfway threw, bokutoe appear on scren with bludy eyes and frizy moth. I scremed softly so I don't awake parentz. it kep playing song but did not change picter. I was spooked. 

then the episode start and the entire karasobu tem was in the gym and just chilin then tabaka go "hey u guys I think this is a lost episode it is crepie" And everyone agred so that's how I new it was a lost episode. 

and then they were plaing voleybol and they mised the quick shot and then hinate screm and kageyome cum over to screming hinate and tuch his dik and then he shutted up and falled down. they ignore his ded body on the flor and keep playing.

next,,,, tsookyshimo went to up yomoguuchie and sed "I think everyone in this tem is gay,,,,"  
and he sed "yeah I agre. even me and u gay"  
and then tsook go "yeah we are gay" and then they kisse and they start bleding and it was scary and I scremed.

and then sugea com in the gym and he has bludy nife and he go "I kiled dichi. I kil u now" and then he run up to nisheynuya and he stab hem in his hed and he ded and asahoe cried on his ded body.

whele sugea kiled eveyone,,, kageyamo went to hinato ded body and kised him and he came bak to life as a zomboe and then he bit kegaoyeme and then they both zomboe and were redy to kil. the zomboes went in the suply closet and found a witch spel bok. they tok it and fliped to page 67 and red the spel there.  
"miror miror on the wal, who is the dedliest of them al‽ " and then the wal shok and they walked out and everne was ded excet then and then they kised and sed "I am glad me and u are aleve" and then agred and went back into clost and haed zomboe secks. 

the episode ended with a shot of kageoynanes dik in hintotos but and it was hot. I was sacrd becaus it was lost epuside and I miht die for watchng it. I tok my TV and burid it in deth woods and burned down the wods.

then i got fear bonr (4 u oro)

th end.


End file.
